Debu-Debu Intan
by Ailavyuu
Summary: Amuro Tooru dan Hondo Eisuke. Ini kisahku, dilengkapi oleh kehadiranmu. Mengalir dari balik tebing-tebing ribuan kaki dari atas laut. Ah, sok puitis, kamu, Rei. #Amuversary


"Amuro-san! Amuro-San!"

Wah ... nggak denger. Ada angin lewat, ya?

"Amuro-san!"

Ogah nyahut, ah.

"Kakak ganteng."

"Ya?" akhirnya aku menoleh juga. Mubazir, dong, diam aja? Sementara sudah dipanggil ganteng.

"Amuro-san," ada binar bahagia dari balik lensa bulat kacamata. Kayaknya dia _excited_ banget sama perjalanan ini. "Ibukotanya Peru itu Lima, kan?"

 _Bukan. Ibukotanya Peru itu Jayapura._ "Iya. Jelas Lima, kan?" kayaknya di brosur yang tadi kita baca-baca tertulis jelas, deh. Gede banget lagi. _Font_ -nya juga Times New Roman, bukan Monotype Cosiva. Nenek-nenek rabun juga pasti bisa baca.

"Wah!" dia makin semangat. "Hebat! Banyak banget! Ibukota Jepang aja bahkan hanya satu; Tokyo!"

Demi Akai dan mantan-mantannya, izinkan aku nepuk jidat untuk yang kesekian kalinya.

.

* * *

 **Untuk #Amuversary**

 **Warnings: a bit OOC. Humor receh.**

 **[ Tidak ada korban yang jatuh, apalagi Bianglala runtuh saat pembuatan fanfiksi ini berlangsung. ]**

 **(** Hasil copas dari kop fanfic #Amuversary tahun lalu **). #penting**

 **.**

* * *

.

Semua ketololan ini berawal dari kejadian seminggu lalu.

.

"Nak...," suara tanpa daya itu membuatku menoleh, mengalihkan pandanganku dari gemerlap malam di antara neon-neon kota Beika. "Nak ... bisakah kamu bantu kakek yang sudah tua ini menyeberang? uhuk! Uhuk!"

Batuknya cukup kencang. Jalannya agak tertatih, belum lagi kedua betis sang kakek bergetar menahan beban tubuh. Mau tak mau, rasa iba menggantungi juga. Jadi, sebagai anak muda berperikemanusiaan nan hormat pada yang lebih tua, kubantu sang kakek menyeberang.

"Terima kasih, ya, Nak. Kau tampan dan baik hati sekali," si kakek elus-elus pipiku. Antara memang berterimakasih atau napsuan. Habis elusnya bergairah banget. "Oh, iya. Sebagai ucapan terimakasih, ini untukmu. Hidupku sudah tak lama lagi. Aku sudah tak membutuhkan ini."

Ada amplop mencurigakan yang disodorkan padaku. Apapula ini? Seorang Amuro Tooru dikasih uang setelah menyeberangkan seorang Kakek? Oh, tidak bisaaa. Amuro Tooru bukan figur remaja bengis pengharap imbalan uang. _No_.

"Isinya bukan uang, Nak," _wait!_ Si Kakek bisa baca pikiran? "Isinya adalah tiket liburan."

"Yang bener, Kek?" wah ... ini banget yang kubutuhkan.

"Bersenang-senanglah, Nak. Nikmatilah Peradaban Inca dengan mata kepalamu sendiri. Hohohoho!" dengan beringas dan tenaga menggelegar, si Kakek ngacir masuk ke gedung diskotik muda-mudi di depan sana. Buset! Ke mana kakek yang tampak lemah-tak-berdaya-siap-ke-liang-lahat tadi? Katanya hidup tak lama lagi, tapi mainannya diskotik.

"Ya ... enggak apa-apa, deh. Dapet tiket liburan. Siapa tahu bisa _refreshing_ setelah stres lama-lama mendekam di Organisasi gaje bernama Organisasi Hitam itu."

.

.

"Waaah, ada Amuro-san!"

Tutup pintu. Aku ngos-ngosan. Sudah panjat-panjat tebing, meniti tangga besi, begitu mencapai kamarku—eh, benar, kan, ini kamarku? _Guide_ -nya (Siapa tadi namanya, Miguel?) bilang kamarku benar yang ini—disuguhi pemandangan adik yang selalu dibicarakan Kir lagi duduk di kasur. Oke ... sebenarnya adegan ini biasa saja. Aku hanya teringat potongan klise film-film dewasa di mana seorang gadis muda menyambut om-om mesum di kamar hotel—eh, nggak! Enak aja! Artinya aku om-om mesum, gitu?

Pasti ada alasannya mengapa dia ada di sini.

"Waaah ada Amuro-san!" dia ulang lagi dialognya begitu aku masuk kamar. Aku menghela napas. Duduk di sebelahnya. Lalu mengucapkan dialog; _Dek, Mas nggak bisa menodaimu. Mas ada tambatan hati di kampung._

 _Krik._

Bukan. Saatnya interrogasiiih. Kenapa pula ini bocah ada di sini?

Aku baru mau bertanya, tapi dia sudah menjelaskan panjang lebar. Tatapanku sesangar itu, ya?

"Begini. Aku diberi tiket khusus bulan madu oleh kakek-kakek di Gaybar. Di dalam amplop sudah tertera destinasi dan tempat menginap. Karena gratis, jadi kuterima saja. Paket bulan madu ini kurasa tak masalah, asal aku akur-akur saja dengan pasanganku."

HAH NGAPAIN KALIAN DI GAYBAR, EH BUKAN—TIKET BULAN MADU APA, KOK AKU NGGAK DIKASIH TAHU APAPUN?

"Ya ... aku mengerti kebingungan Amuro-san," lanjutnya. Aku pusing. Kakek itu sebenarnya siapa, sih? Nggak jelas. Kok bagi-bagi tiket gratis ke sembarang orang.

"Aku nggak sangka, pasanganku ternyata Amuro-san."

 _Diriku juga nggak nyangka bahwa dirimulah jodo—teman seperjalananku kali ini, Dik._

.

.

Dengan kata lain, aku harus jalan berdua dengan anak ini, selama di Peru.

Jadi di sinilah kami. Skylodge Adventure Suites. Kapsul transparan di tebing Pegunungan Sacred Valley, khusus pasangan. Di mana aku akan merasakan tidur di antara awan dan bercengkrama dengan dingin udara malam. Bersama Hondo Eisuke.

.

 **((Amuversary))**

.

Pagi ini aku bangun dalam keadaan setengah menggigil dan bugil. Duh, tolong jangan mulai berpikiran ahem-ahem-ena dulu tentang bagaimana cabulnya seorang Amuro Tooru di kala tidur. Maksudnya setengah bugil adalah _hampir tanpa selimut_.

Udara di ketinggian 400 meter ini dingin sekali, apalagi di malam hari. Aku sudah memperkirakan itu, jadi kubawa selimut ekstra supaya tidur nyaman dan tentram. Belum lima menit mau bergulung, adiknya Kir—oh, mulai sekarang kupanggil Eisuke—mulai modus ala komik _shoujo_ kesukaan Kazami. Katanya dingin, lalu dia numpang dikit di ujung kasur.

Subuh hari, kudapati diriku sudah terjajah, hanya dapet sepertiga kasur dan selimut hampir semuanya menggelung di tubuh Eisuke.

"Eisuke, bangun."

 _Plak!_

Berniat bangunin supaya bisa rebut wilayah kekuasaan, malah balas kena tampar sampai tersungkur. Nasiiib.

" _Sir_ Amuro, hati-hati!" sebuah tangan mencengkram lenganku kuat-kuat. Aku hampir saja tergelincir saat menuruni tangga besi. Oh, ya. Skylodge Adventure Suites ini ada di pinggir tebing, jadi kalau mau pergi-pergi, tentu harus manjat-manjat tebing. Kemarin pun waktu _check in_ , aku harus menanjaki tebing dan lembah, belum lagi jembatannya lumayan tinggi.

 _... Sebenernya liburan aja kenapa dibuat serepot ini, sih?_ Hela napas. Tapi nggak bohong, sih, pemandangan dari kapsul sungguh sangat spektakuler. Bintang-bintang di langit tampak jelas. Aku sampai bisa lihat Scotch dadah-dadah di antara rasi bintang Virgo. Mungkin aku bakalan ke sini lagi kalau hanimun (Entah sama siapa).

"Ooh, _Thank you_ , Miguel," balasku pada pria berotot asli Amerika ini. Setidaknya aku dapat _guide tour_ yang penuh senyum beraura segar. Duuh, penawar _kokoro_.

"Amuro-saaa—aduduh!" si kacamata tahu-tahu heboh, lalu kesandung batu di tebing. Hampir jatuh. Nyeruduk pantat Amuro nan seksoy, dan—

"UGWAAAAAAAAAAAA!" Amuro Tooru _ndlosor_ ke jurang dengan cantiknya.

.

 _Kalau udah apes, ya, apes aja, nggak usah tsun._

.

.

Hari masih pagi. Kami sudah meninggalkan Skylodge Adventure Suites menuju pusat kota, niatnya berhenti di depan Plaza de Armas, mau cari camilan, lalu jalan-jalan di tengah kota.

Amuro Tooru di sini, beserta lebam dan lecet didapat pada hari pertama liburan. Kami berdua duduk sebelahan. Sempat dikira pasangan homo baru nikah gara-gara sepanjang jalan, aku dipapah Eisuke.

"Wow, _Sir_. _You_ punya pasangan pengertian sekali. _Good_. _Good_. Kalian _so_ mesra. Jangan cemberut terus, dong. _This is your first honeymoon, right_?" Pak Miguel mencelos tanpa rasa bersalah.

Demi Akai dan hobi makan sabun coleknya, dari sisi mana pula kami bisa tampak bagai pasangan suami-istri yang sedang bulan madu?

Di Bus, Eisuke riang sekali, layaknya anak SD pergi studi tur. Matanya tampak berbinar-binar memandang hamparan daratan tinggi Cusco. Rumput kering berwarna kuning, diselingi beragam bunga, bau embun yang belum sepenuhnya tercemar.

Aku ingin tinggal di sini dengan pasanganku. Entah siapa. Tapi semua ini ... jujur. Sungguh indah.

... pemandangannya, loh, yang indah. Bukan Eisuke-nya.

"Amuro-san."

"Ya?" tapi sebagai "kakak" yang baik, aku wajib menjawab dengan sopan dan bersahaja, dong?

"Pemandangan indah ini membuatku teringat akan satu hal."

"Wah, apa itu?" senyum cantik, walau bibir robek dikit waktu jatuh tadi.

"Itu, loh. Donat. Kalau donat itu bulat, kenapa mi ayam rasanya enak?"

DARI SISI MANA RELEVANNYA PERTANYAANMU, NAK?

"Iya, kan?"

 _Bodo_. Nggak mau jawab. Kembalikan senyum gratisku tadi.

Akhirnya masuk Ollantaytambo. Angin perkotaan khas daratan tinggi menyapa begitu menjejakkan kaki. Poniku melambai-lambai ganteng. Yeah! Amuro Tooru akan memulai perjalanannya dengan tampan! Tunggu, sibak rambut dulu.

"Ugwaaa!" begitu turun dari bus, si Eisuke jatuh terjerembab, sempat pula narik celanaku. Di halte negeri orang, Amuro Tooru sudah (dipaksa) tak lagi kenal yang namanya urat malu.

"Wow! _A large Cavendish_!" _PAK MIGUEL, TOLONG KOMENTARNYA DIKONDISIKAN!_

"Ma-maaf, Amuro-san!" ujar Eisuke, bikin aku pengen jejelin kacamata yang terpental beberapa sentimeter. Aku cepat-cepat merapikan celana, lalu langsung ngacir mencari restoran, tentunya terpisah dari adiknya Kir yang masih sibuk cari kacamatanya. Paling juga nyusul, entar lagi.

Ada restoran mungil di depan sana, jadi satu dengan toko souvenir. Etalasenya warna-warni _eyecatchy_ sekali. Tanpa sadar aku tertarik ke sana, lihat-lihat souvenir. Suku Inca di Peru kan terkenal juga dengan aktivitas mistiknya. Siapa tahu aku nemu oleh-oleh yang bisa bikin sembelit tujuh tahun, untuk kuberikan pada Akai.

Eh, ada gantungan unik banget. Kayak sulur-sulur dari benang wol warna-warni dijalin bersamaan. Kayaknya cocok buat hiasan di kamar.

"Itu namanya _Dream Catcher_ , Mas," si Mbak yang jaga menjelaskan dengan bahasa inggris terbata. Suaranya lembut-lembut gitu. Cantik lagi. Kogoro-sensei pasti langsung gagal iman kalau lihat. "Masyarakat Amerika Latin percaya, benda itu bisa menangkap mimpi buruk dan meloloskan mimpi baik. Kadang-kadang juga bisa memberikan ramalan lewat mimpi."

"Oh, ya? Lucu, dong," boleh juga nih. Siapa tahu bisa manggil Scotch terus pakai benda ini. "Desainnya hanya ada ini, Mbak?"

"Ah, ada desain kucing, Mas. Lucu, deh. Nih," si Mbak memberi gantungan berbentuk kucing putih lucu, berdiri dengan dua kaki, satu tangannya memegang pisau dan satu lagi sudah putus berdarah-darah, belum lagi perut yang bolong seolah ditusuk besi panas.

"Mbak, Plis ... apanya yang lucu?"

"Eh? Menurut saya darah-darahnya itu lucu, loh, Mas." _Mbaknya serem._ "Jadi beli, kan, Mas? Kalau nggak jadi, niscaya Mas sembelit tujuh tahun, loh."

"Mbak, niatnya menjual barang apa nakut-nakutin pembeli, sih?"

"Dua-duanya, Mas, hehehe."

Aku pening. Jadi kubeli dua buah. Satu untuk kupakai sendiri. Satunya lagi untuk kuberikan pada Akai. Berharap dia sembelit tujuh tahun. Hahahaha.

"Pasang gantungannya, ah, di ponsel," kucing mengerikan itu bahkan tanpak bagai sebuah teror di ponselku. Tapi sebodo. Aku langsung ngacir masuk ke restoran di sebelahnya—yang sebenarnya nggak bisa dibilang ramai. Tapi karena posisinya yang paling _ena_ di pandang mata, jadinya aku memutuskan untuk makan di sini. Restorannya lumayan kecil, tapi nyaman. Pelayanannya juga sigap. Menunya lucu. Warna merah muda berhias polkadot kuning gitu. Kombinasi yang aneh.

 _... gue lagi ada di dimensi mana-?_

 _Nasi Ayam Geprek Sehancur_ Kokoro _. Mi Goreng Rasa Yang Terpendam. Teh Manis-Pahit LDR Dunia-Akhirat. Nasi Goreng Rasa Merindu Dirimu. Bangke sekali nama menunya._

"Yes, _Sir_? _You_ mau _order_ samting?" si pelayan nyengir-nyengir seakan bilang; "udah, Mas. Kalau baper, ya baper aja, cepetan pesan, dong". Pulang nanti kukirim _review_ bintang satu ke ini restoran.

" _Steak_ Sapi, deh," menolak baca nama menu yang baper itu.

"Oke. Steak Sapi Hati Ini Tanpamu, seporsi ya, Mas?" _KOK DIBACAIIIN?_ _"_ Minumnya?"

"Susu hangat," soalnya tadi pas sarapan susunya dibikin tumpah sama Eisuke. Kurang sial apa coba?

"Baiklah. Steak Sapi Hati Ini Tanpamu dan minumnya Susu Sehangat Pelukan Mantan, ya, Mas. Mohon ditunggu. Pesanan Anda akan datang sebelum Mantan mengajak balikan." _YANG PUNYA TEMPAT INI SIAPA, SIH?_

 _._

 _._

"Hey, _Sir_? _Your wife_ tampaknya _follow_ om-om mencurigakan di seputaran Plaza de Armas."

"Hah? Apa?"

"Nevermind," _loh, Pak Miguel_? "Kepulauan Amerika yang artistik sekali," sambil nunjuk-nunjuk meja, nuduh aku ileran. Enak aja. "Jomblo kalau ketiduran abis makan, gitu, ya, _Sir_?"

"Tengkyu, Pak," sindirku ketus. "Ada apa?"

"Begini, _Sir_. _Your Wife_ , yang pakai _glasses_ tadi tampaknya mengikuti om-om mencurigakan," sebentar, maksudnya Eisuke? "Saya tidak ingin pasangan _Honeymoon_ mesra _like_ kalian terlibat masalah."

"Yah ... kalau dia mau ikutan sama om-om, emang kenapa?"

"Hm .. belakangan ini kepolisian Cusco sedang heboh dengan tersangka pengedar narkotika yang kabur ke mari."

Satu foto dari _smartphone_ terpampang di hadapanku. Ada Eisuke yang sedang menguntit dua orang ...oh! ini ... orang ini... bukannya kakek-kakek yang ngasih aku tiket gratis ke siniii?

Meja dihentak. "Anda tahu ke mana mereka pergi?"

"Tidak. Tapi _your wife_ menjatuhkan ini, " dia memberiku secarik kertas. "Sepertinya akan ada kejadian menarik di sana."

Tertulis Inca Trail. Diikuti tanggal hari ini dan angka penunjuk jam.

Tengah malam. Akan ada sesuatu di jalur pendakian menuju Machu Pichu.

.

 **((Amuversary))**

.

Suku kecil dari dataran Cusco, bersembunyi di antara bukit-bukit tinggi. Melawan angin, menantang oksigen. Mengindahkan dingin. Berbekal otak cerdas berpengetahuan alam, daun Coca (kalian akrab dengan Cocain, kan?) sebagai obat bius, dan senjata sederhana hasil improvisasi bersama. Bola mata berpenglihatan tajam itu mengintip dari celah-celah tebing berkabut.

Ngomong-ngomong, harusnya, sih, ini liburan.

Tapi Amuro Tooru di sini, sedang berdiri tampan nan menawan. Diterpa angin menyayat dari celah-celah tebing Peradaban Inca.

"Hachiiih!" hanya saja, gagal ganteng.

Sudah beberapa jam aku mondar-mandir di area pegunungan yang sepi begini. Jauh dari jam tur malam. Belum lagi udara makin mencekik. Hebat sekali adiknya si Kir. Mampu membuat seorang Amuro Tooru sampai mirip orang gila di sini.

Oh, tunggu. Ada yang datang. Itu ... kakek-kakek yang kutemui di Beika. Posturnya bahkan masih gagah ketika menjejak satu persatu anak tangga Inca Trail. Heh, nipu banget pas minta diseberangkan ke Diskotik. Jangan-jangan kalau diseberangkan ke Gaybar malah jejingkrakan.

Ada seorang lain yang mengikuti sang kakek.

Mengendap-endap sedikit, ayo kita menguping.

"Pertemuan kali ini sukses besar. Tidak ada informasi yang bocor," suara sang kakek ternyata keras juga. "Bagaimana tempat pilihanku? Bagus bukan? Jauh dari keramaian, udara dinginnya menghalau siapapun menuju kemari. Tambah lagi, malam hari menyulap area terjal tebing-tebing ini jadi seribu kali lebih berbahaya."

"Sebenarnya, aku sedikit kepayahan," yang lebih muda tertawa. "Tapi bolehlah. Transaksi kita cukup aman. Setelah ini aku akan meneruskannya pada pengedar-pengedar yang sudah menunggu pasokan."

"Penyerahan koper berisi Dollar di Machu Pichu. Hebat sekali," tawa terdengar dari sang kakek. "Di Bolivia, aku hampir saja tercium oleh CIA."

 _CIA?_

"Semoga saja CIA belum bergerak. Lagipula mana mungkin mereka secepat itu, berpindah dari Bolivia ke Peru."

 _... sebentar. Mereka tampaknya memang gembong narkotika. Tapi si Eisuke itu bahkan nggak ada. Ke mana dia?_

"Sudahlah. Ayo kembali _."_

 _CIA. Adiknya Kir. Apa jangan-jangan ada hubungannya? Kemungkinan besar dia sudah dibungkam oleh dua orang ini. Itu berarti..._

 _ **Tulalit tulalit tulalit~**_

"Apa itu? Suara ponsel siapa?"

 _Siaaal! Kenapa ada yang_ misscall _di saat genting beginii?"_

"Hoo. Nada dering telepon ini pasti senada dengan sifat orangnya," _Enak aja main tuduh, Kek._

"Sebelum pergi, coba lihat kemari. Ada tamu tak diundang rupanya."

Menengadah, kudapati kedua pria itu sudah menangkap basah diriku. _Ah. Sial. Demi Akai dan hobinya ngemut cicak hidup-hidup. Terkutuklah kau, siapapun yang_ miscaall!

"Tak kusangka ada warga sipil yang kepo sekali sampai mengikuti kita ke mari," si pemuda mengeluarkan senjata api dari dalam jasnya. Waaah, ampuuun. Jangan tawuran di area pariwisata seindah ini.

"Saksi tidak penting, lebih baik kita lenyapkan saja," Kakeeek, jangan ikutaaan. Udah tua, banyakin ibadah ajaaa.

"Hah, tampaknya, aku tak punya pilihan," kedua tangan terkepal, siap adu tinju kelas dunia. Aku lupa pula bawa senjata. Bayangkan saja keduanya punya aroma kerdus. Aku pasti menang.

Pertarungan seorang Amuro Tooru dan dua orang pengedar narkoba di ketinggian ribuan kaki akan segera dimulai. Saksikanlah pertempuran abad ini.

... tapi sial. Tangan dan kakiku jadi kaku akibat berlama-lama terpapar udara dingin.

"Kami juga sengaja memilih pertemuan di sini agar mudah menghabisi kalau-kalau ada saksi kurang tahu diri sepertimu."

Angin dingin berembus dari area Pegunungan Andes, seolah menyayat kulit. Mendekati dini hari, udaranya semakin terasa dingin. Sebelum aku berhasil mengangkat kaki, sang kakek sudah maju, memukul perutku tanpa peringatan.

"Kau kuat juga, ya, anak muda," dia terkekeh.

"Aku begini-begini, terlatih di PSB, loh," entah mereka tahu PSB itu apa. Yang jelas aku maju, memaksa kakiku untuk menerjang mereka. Satu tangan terkepal hendak melayangkan tinju, tapi satu dentuman membuyarkan fokusku.

Kakiku seolah mati rasa. Darah keluar dari luka tembaknya. Aku menjerit.

"Sayang sekali, Nak. Dua lawan satu," keduanya terkekeh. "Inilah alasan mengapa suku Inca terdahulu membangun kediaman dan benteng pertahanan di ketinggian ribuan kaki. Musuh tidak akan dapat beradaptasi dengan udara pegunungan dalam sekejap, kautahu."

"Kamu meremehkan kriminal asli dari tanah Inca, Nak," moncong senjata sudah mengarah padaku. Siap membolongi pelipis kapan saja. Sial. Apa aku akan berakhir ... di sini?

Kwek~!

"...?"

 _Pi-pinguin? Kenapa ada Pinguin di sinii? Apa udara dingin ini sudah menyamai kutub utara atau selatan?_

Sang pinguin menari-nari mengelilingiku, seolah mengadakan ritual atas jasad Amuro yang nanti akan dipersembahkan pada Dewa Matahari. _Ya_ _Lord_ ... apa ini? Hiburan sebelum aku dikirim ke Surga?

Kalau memang begitu ... aku pasrah. Setidaknya aku akan bertemu dengan Scotch di sana. Menyusup dalam pelukan hangatnya, tak lagi merasakan dingin menusuk. Suara dentuman lagi. Kali ini mataku sudah memejam. Menunggu kesadaranku hilang sepenuhnya.

"Scotch ..."

Suara dentuman kembali terdengar. Kali ini samar-samar tercium bau mesiu.

"Amuro-saaaan!"

 _Eh?_

Refleks mataku membuka. Aku menemukan dua orang pengedar narkoba tadi sudah tumbang. Pinguin tadi sudah kabur dengan jet. Dari kejauhan, tampak sosok Hondo Eisuke tengah turun dari tebing, menggunakan kaitan tali Carmentel. Balutan pakaian cukup tebal serba hitam tak menghalanginya untuk bergerak bebas.

Sialnya hembusan angin menyulap sosoknya menjadi tiga kali lebih keren. Tambah lagi satu tangan yang memegang senjata, membidik dari jauh hingga mengenai dua orang tepat sasaran.

"Amuro-san! Bertahanlah!" kesadaranku sudah samar-samar ketika Eisuke memeluk tubuhku. Dia berusaha menghangatkanku, sambil sesekali menepuk-nepuk pipiku. Ada kilatan dari balik bajunya. Ah .. emblem CIA? Dia anggota CIA? Anak ini?

"Amuro-san, bertahanlah!" tubuhku melemas. Suaranya sudah tak lagi bisa kudengar. Yang kutahu, Eisuke melepas kacamatanya. Perlahan-lahan mendekatkan wajahnya padaku. Bibir itu seakan siap mengecup ... eh, tunggu? Mengecup?

Jantungku berdebar tak karuan. Semakin cepat. Berdetak tiada henti. Oh. Inikah pertanda cinta?

Cinta, ya?

Bibir kami akan bersentuhan. Oh, Demi Akai dan hobinya menempel di langit-langit toilet, Tunggu. Tunggu. Tunggu. UGWAAAAAA!

"Menjauh sanaaaa!"

Meja ambruk. Piring dan gelas bertebaran dan pecah. Orang-orang di sekeliling menoleh dan melongo. Aku tersadar, mengamati bagian dalam restoran mungil yang sepertinya sudah heboh.

"Kesurupan, ya?"

"Nggak tahu. Pasti turis itu habis gangguin cewek Peru. Makanya itu disantet sama para _Shaman_."

"Jangan-jangan dia kencing sembarangan di Machu Pichu. Para roh tetua pasti marah padanya."

"AKU NGGAK SENISTA ITU!" menyanggah omongan tidak-tidak pengunjung lain. Enak aja kalian main tuduh. Gangguin cewek. Pipis sembarangan. Pakai sempak kardus. Satu-satunya makhluk yang mampu berbuat begitu hanyalah Shuuichi Akai yang kubenci itu.

"Ha-Hai Amuro-san, sudah bangun?" dan baru kusadari Eisuke juga ikut terjengkang di lantai akibat kudorong tadi.

 _... aku butuh keadaan lebih tenang sekarang. Seseorang, tolong jelaskan padaku?_

 _._

 _ **((Amuversary))**_

.

Jadi, berdasarkan keterangan Eisuke, aku tertidur setelah menghabiskan makananku. Dia datang menyusul ke restoran, ikut makan, tapi membiarkanku terus tidur. Soalnya aku tidurnya posisi enak banget, jadi males bangunin, katanya.

Jadi, semuanya cuma mimpi.

"Aku sudah beli beberapa camilan. Siang ini kita istirahat, kembali ke Skylodge Adventure. Lalu menjelang sore, jalan-jalan ke benteng Ollaytantambo. Besoknya, baru kita ke situs bersejarah paling terkenal di dunia; Machu Pichu."

Penjelasan si Eisuke tadi lebih dari masuk akal. Mana mungkin anak kayak gini jadi anggota CIA hahaha. Aneh-aneh saja mimpiku.

"Amuro-san?"

"Tidak. Tidak apa-apa. Oke. Besok kita ke Machu Pichu, ya."

Binar senang kembali ke bola matanya. Kalau dipikir-pikir, mungkin aku kurang menikmati liburan ini. Dari pagi mendumel terus. Mungkin sesekali aku harus meladeni Eisuke, sebagaimana liburan yang semestinya.

Kami mulai menjajaki anak tangga besi, menuju penginapan.

"Amuro-san, Amuro-san. Ngomong-ngomong Machu Pichu, aku jadi punya pemikiran yang agak sulit."

"Apa itu?" senyum ganteng lagi.

"Kenapa namanya Machu Pichu, ya? Bukan Machu Pikachu? Pichu memang lucu, tapi Pikachu kan lebih terkenal. Sekarang malah sudah ada Mimikyu. Iya, kan? Aneh. Amuro-san juga berpikir begitu, kan?"

 _SIAPA YANG MAU PEDULI SAMA POKEM—aah, sabar Rei ... sabaaaar. Himpun senyum. Kumpulkan energi. Tarik bibir~_

"Iya. Aku juga berpikir begitu."

"Waaah," duh, perasaan kurang sedap, nih. "Amuro-san sependapat denganku. Ini pertama kalinya ada yang sepemikiran dengankuu!"

"Waaa mundur! Mundur! Jangan peluk-peluk!" belum sempat satu kalimat terlontar, si Eisuke tersandung anak tangga, hampir jatuh, kedua tangannya (entah sengaja atau pura-pura nggak sengaja) mendorong tubuh seksi ini.

"UGWAAAA!" Amuro Tooru meluncur cantik, menggelinding dari atas tebing. Sang kucing pada ponsel seolah berdenting manis.

.

* * *

 **END**

* * *

.

HALOOOO. Ratu Galau di sini. Udah lamaa gak nulis. Pengen gelindingan jadinya uhuhuhu ;;; _how to_ produktif nulis? I kyanot :""( Gamau banyaq-banyaq cuap-cuapan. 4 November. Pokoknya Habede Mas Puruyaaaa. Kapan kita ke pelaminan? #eh

Soal judulnya, kenapa **Debu Debu Intan**. Itu murni ngikutin saran dari **Ratu Obeng** tercinta. Jadi tanya aja dia darimana filosofi coretKopiCoret judulnya. Okeeey~

Okeee~ di bawah ini ada tambahannya~ semoga tetap menghibur yaa~ #ehe

* * *

.

 **OMAKE**

.

Amuro Tooru menjatuhkan dirinya pada empuk kasur. Luka-luka tergesek permukaan tebing telah diobati. Plester menempel di sisi dagunya. Jendela di kapsul Skylodge Adventure dibuka lebar-lebar. Wangi bebatuan langsung memenuhi ruangan. Hangat matahari sungguh sangat nyaman. Sayup-sayup, seperti ada bisikan untuk terbuai dalam alunan angin khas pegunungan. Kelopak mata kembali terasa berat. Amuro Tooru dalam sekejap jatuh dalam dunia mimpi, lagi.

"Amuro-san sepertinya kelelahan. Sebaiknya kubiarkan saja." Eisuke merapikan tempat tidur yang agak berantakan, lalu menata seluruh camilan yang tadi dibeli di atas meja.

Ponselnya berbunyi. Cepat-cepat dia beranjak menjauh.

Hondo Hidemi menghubungi.

"Bagaimana pertemuanmu dengan dia, Ei? Lancar?"

Eisuke terkekeh. "Dia orangnya lucu, Kak. Kurasa misiku kali ini akan berjalan lancar."

"Itu yang CIA harapkan. Maaf, ya. Seharusnya aku bisa menemanimu. Tapi sulit rasanya, mengingat Organisasi Hitam sedang memperketat pengawasannya padaku. Kurasa Amuro Tooru adalah orang yang tepat untuk menemanimu. Sebagai warga sipil pun, kemampuannya jauh diatas rata-rata."

Kir tertawa singkat, mengingat bagaimana mirisnya ketika dia harus menyamar menjadi tetua pengedaran narkoba untuk memberi Amuro tiket menuju Peru. Semuanya sudah direncanakan dengan matang.

"Baik. Sore ini CIA mulai bergerak. Informasi yang kuterima adalah, besok akan ada transaksi di Machu Pichu. Aku akan ke sana, sembari wisata dengan Amuro-san."

"Kalau begitu selamat bekerja, Eisuke. Aku harus segera menghancurkan ponsel ini. Demi keamanan."

Sambungan ditutup. Eisuke menyeringai tipis. Ditekannya nomor kontak lain.

"Miguel? Masih makankah?" ada tawa pelan yang lolos di seberang sana. "Tidak, kok. Ini tentang rencana kita besok di Machu Pichu. Aku ingin mendiskusikannya denganmu. Aku turun sekarang, ya."

Dan obrolan mereka seolah diterpa oleh angin. Gantungan ponsel amuro berdenting pelan. Lagi.


End file.
